


The Dork and The Disney Puns

by TheBella



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Disney, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Pick-Up Lines, Puns!, so CUTEEEEE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBella/pseuds/TheBella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette was on her balcony, minding her own business, when Paris' one and only Black Cat decides to stop by. He wants to try out some new material on her, in the form of Disney pick-up lines...</p>
<p>First Miraculous fic! If you like fluff and Disney give it a try, you won't be disappointed~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dork and The Disney Puns

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Miraculous fic, I hope you like it!

"Hello Princess, and how are you doing on this purfect day?" asked a certain black cat as he lept onto Marinette's balcony. The day did seem perfect, the sun was out as Marinette was watering her plants.

"I'm fine Kitty," she said, making it a point to keep doing what she was doing. The cat kept coming by more often, while she was on her balcony or inside her room. "There's no akumas after me are there?" she said with a little giggle.

"No, there's nothing like that going on. But do I need an excuse to visit my favorite princess?" As he said this, he gently took the watering can out of her hands, then began to do the work for her. "Princesses shouldn't have to do such menial labor," he said to her. She then looked him in the eyes, those deep, green eyes, and when he winked she practically gagged. 

She went to go sit on a chair, why stand if he was doing her work for her? He countied the job, humming a familiar tune. All the while keeping his princess in the corner of his eye, catching a glimpse of her every time she looked down at her phone or at the Parisian skyline. 

"Actually Princess, there is a little something I had to come to talk to you about," Chat said, a bit of a smirk growing on his face. 

"And what would that be Kitty?" Marinette said, eager to hear what her friend had to say.

"Well, I've been working on some new, material." He glanced over at her, and when she motioned for him to go on his smirk only grew wider. "I was wondering, are you by any chance familiar with the work of Walt Disney?"

Marinette scoffed. "Are you asking me if I watch Disney movies?"

Chat shrugged. "Yes." He knew the answer was yes, he heard Marinette and Alya getting into a full on argument the other day on who was the best Disney villian. He didn't speak up though, Adrien Agreste, being Paris' top teen model, couldn't know a thing about something like that. But Chat, Chat is the master of Disney and pick up lines.

"Yeah, I guess I kind of like them." 'A lot,' she thought to herself.

"Well I've got a few things I need to say to you." He put down the watering can and pulled over a crate to sit across from her. 

"Go for it," she said, silently daring him to surprise her. 

"Hm, let's see... Call me Pooh, cause all I want is you, Honey." The grin he sent her way made her burst into laughter. His ears folded down onto his head, showing the damper in his mood.

Marienette took control of her giggling, seeing his expression. "I'm sorry Kitty, I'm just not into Pooh that much."

Chat looked up, signature grin coming back into play. "I've got a few more, and if those don't work I don't know what will with you Princess." Marinette got more situated in her seat, waiting. "I must be Lightning McQueen, 'cause you've got my heart racing." He quirked a brow, and Marinette nodded a bit.

"Hm, inventive. And Cars is Pixar so extra points for that one."

Chat smiled a bit more, then began rubbing his hands together like he was preparing for a big one. "Nah, I'll save that one for later," he said out loud, obviously trying to peak Marinette's curiosity. 

Marinette raised a brow. "Which one for later?" she asked.

"Nah, you can't handle it Princess," Chat said, turning his head so she could see his profile. 

"I can and will handle it," she said, crossing her arms. "Now go on," she said, waving her hand.

His smirk had never been wider. "Okay, here it goes Princess. You know, I think you're the most important part in the circle of my life." Marinette looked Chat in the eye, seeing something there. It made her feel like he meant it, even though he was probably just trying material on her that he would eventually use for Ladybug. 'Funny how that's gonna work out,' she thought to herself, feeling a bit of a bittersweet situation. But she still couldn't stop her cheeks from heating up, even in the slightest bit.

"Well, I'm sure Ladybug will love those," she said, trying to work the blush away.

"I don't know if I'd use them on Ladybug," Chat said, looking up from his folded hands and directly into Marinette's eyes. The eyes that looked like the ocean on the beach on a perfect day, just like today. "I've got one more."

"Go for it," she said, a bit breathless.

Chat got up, slowly approaching the sitting girl. He then kneeled, leaning ever closer as he said, with a little lilt in his voice, "Sha-la-la-la-la, don't be scared, you got the moves prepared, you want to kiss me, girl." He stopped mere inches in front of her face, watching as her adorable face got redder than the first time. 

They both waited for something, either one okay with the other making the first move. It was Marinette who got her blush under control, leaned over, and gave Chat a kiss on the cheek. As she stood he did also, bringing a hand to the warm spot on his now red cheeks. Marinette looked in those green eyes again, giving a small smile. 

She opened the little hole in her roof that went to her room and began climbing down the ladder, trying not to break eye contact. She was about halfway down when she stopped, giving the black cat a small smirk. "I'm so lost in your eyes I'm like Nemo. You better find me." Chat's eyes widened, which only made Marinette giggle. "See you later, silly Kitty." She closed the hatch on her way down.

Chat stood there, face redder than ever before. "That was a good one," he said to himself. He looked at the sky, seeing he should probably be making his way home now. He took out his baton, then used it to launch himself through the city. He didn't know a certain princess was watching him until the Parisian skyline blocked him from her sight.


End file.
